Everything you want
by kirei31
Summary: He gave her everything she wanted but how come he meant nothing to her after all these years. Who will she choose? The one that broke her heart or the one that mended it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for making another story without finishing my first gakuen alice fic but I swear I'll finish it but this song is just so cute that its hard not create another fic. Anyway I hope you will like this one. This is only a 2 chaptered story so I think it's okay. enjoy!!**

**Suggestions: please listen to the vertical horizon (everything you want) as you read this. You know to feel the moment. Anyway that was just a suggestion so it's okay if you won't do it. **

**Summary: He gave everything she wanted but how come he meant nothing to her after all these years. Who will she choose? The one that broke her heart or the one that mended it? **

**EVERYTHING YOU WANT**

**Chapter 1**

Four years have already passed since Natsume Hyuuga left the Alice Academy. She could still remember that dreaded day when he decided to leave and take her heart with him. Up until now she couldn't forget his face, his voice and even his insults which haunted her every night.

**Flashback…**

"NATSUME!!" "NATSUME MATTE!!!!" she yelled but it was no use. He already went inside the car and started to leave. She couldn't do anything anymore the gates are closing in already and she couldn't catch up.

"Natsume…doshite?" "doshite?" Mikan whispered while tears started pouring out of her eyes. She just couldn't believe that Natsume left her without even saying goodbye and he didn't even glance back at her when she called out his name. Wasn't she important to him? Wasn't she his friend? Many thought raced thorugh her mind as the rain started enveloping the academy. She watched him left the academy…his friends…her…forever and it hurt her so much. She felt like dying then and there because of the pain he inflicted within her. She loved the fire caster more than anything but she was so stupid not to tell it to him and now the chance is already gone because he's gone forever.

A week had passed but Mikan's changes are still evident in her actions. She wasn't the loud mouthed girl they used to know. She's not even talking that much to anyone except when they ask her something. Usually she would enjoy her time talking and laughing with her friends but now she locks herself up in her room and stares at her window for the rest of the day. Everyone is starting to worry especially her best friend but they know that it's because of him…because he left…which made her change drastically.

She sat on her bed and watched the weather mirror her feelings. 'I hate the rain and yet I'm being comforted by it…how ironic' she thought sadly. "Natsume…nande?" she murmured softly as she cried herself to sleep not noticing the pair of blue eyes that watch her in the dark.

Ruka was suffering as well although he's doing a better job hiding it. He was suffering because the girl he loved was crumbling down in front of him and he couldn't do anything about it. He wanted to rewind everything and make Natsume change his mind so she would be happy again but Ruka knew even if that happened it will still be useless to stop him when he's mind is made up. Ruka sighed and continued to watch the girl in front of him remembering Natsume's words before he left echoing in his head.

'…Take care of her for me. If I stay around her like this, I would just hurt her in the end. I trust you Ruka. Make her happy…'

'Make her happy? Natsume baka…' he thought sadly as he watched the girl continue to tire herself to sleep.

**End of flashback…**

**Somewhere there's speaking**

**It's already coming in**

**Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind**

**You never could get it**

**Unless you were fed it**

**Now you're here and you don't know why **

Mikan woke up from another dream about 'him'. Even after all this years the past still plague her dreams. She sighed and got up to prepare herself for the day ahead. She took a bath, got dressed and went down stairs to meet her friends and eat her breakfast. She went to her first class and waited for her teacher to come.

The day went by perfectly like it had been for the past four years. After the incident, Ruka and her friends helped her out of her misery and supported her all the way. Now she was back to the cheery girl who brightens everyone's day. When you look at her, everything seems perfect in her life but if you look closely, you will see that she was hiding a dark secret behind those smiles.

Mikan stared out the window and thought about what happened today. She seemed to be thinking a lot these days especially with her relationship with Ruka Nogi. She knows he loved her so much and she loves him too but not for the reason she's telling herself to believe. Mikan sighed and brushed it away but whenever Ruka is with her, she can't help but feel hollow inside. It feels like something is missing from their relationship.

Sometimes she would even pretend that she was not feeling very well to get away from him. She even felt guilty for avoiding him like he was a mad person but there is a small voice in her mind telling her that he's not the 'one'. Sure they shared a few kisses but those kisses have no passion in them and that's one reason why she's feeling awkward around him. WAIT! She wasn't supposed to think of Ruka like this, God! He is her boyfriend. She should be thinking about their future not some crappy things like 'he's not the one for me' kind. Mikan shook her head erasing the thoughts that formulated in the head.

"Mikan chan daijobu?" She was suddenly jolted out of her reverie when he talked to her.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah gomen ne Ruka" she replied. Mikan blushed when she saw the concern look that Ruka was throwing at her. She also felt guilty thinking about him like that. She gave him a smile signaling that she was fine so he smiled at her and dismissed it.

Mikan stared outside again and noticed that the sky has dimmed. 'Hmm…this morning it was so hot but now it seems like it's going to rain…rain huh…' thought Mikan as she continued to stare at the view below her remembering a little of her past. As she continued to stare outside the window, she felt something cold hit her skin. She rubbed her arms to comfort her but a dreaded feeling suddenly dawned on her. 'Something's going to happen today and it seems bad…' she thought out of nowhere.

Somewhere inside the academy a young man with raven colored hair and ruby red eyes stared at the window.

"What are you thinking?" asked the man called persona.

"Nothing" the young man replied

"It's been four years since you've returned ne Natsume?"

"Hm"

"If you're thinking about her then why don't you visit her that is...if she would still want to see you after what you did to her?" Natsume glared at his teacher before turning his attention back to the view outside as the rain started to fall. 'Rain …' he thought as he remembered the last time he saw her.

**But under skinned knees and the skid marks**

**Past the places where you used to learn**

**You howl and listen**

**Listen and wait for the**

**Echoes of angels who won't return**

"Hey have you heard? Natsume sama returned and he's somewhere inside the academy! Can you believe it! Natsume sama returned!!"

"Hontou ni? YOSH! This time I will make him want me! I have waited for this day to come when Natsume sama will be mine!" Both girls giggled and started talk about his return. It didn't even take an hour to spread the news about Natsume's return in the academy. Everybody seemed excited to see the fire caster again especially the girls.

Inside the class B everyone is chatting happily until she heard someone talk about him. She suddenly jolted out of her reverie when she heard his name. Her heart pounded like it was going to get out of her chest. 'WHAT?' she thought panicking.

"What did you say?" she asked the two girls chatting. The two girls looked at her and told her that Natsume was back. Mikan felt the world crashed down on her. The memories of her and him four years ago were suddenly flooding her mind. 'NO he shouldn't' have come back…not when my life is already at a normal pace' she thought frantically. She felt hot tears threatening to fall from her eyes when she felt someone hugged her from behind.

Ruka was also shocked and at the same time angered because he knows that this will affect Mikan the most. He saw her shaking and tears are already visible in her eyes. He hugged her and whispered soothing words into her ear so she would calm down. Mikan felt the tenseness of her muscles disappear and her heart rate decrease when Ruka held her. She looked up at him begging him with her eyes that she was not yet ready to face Natsume yet. Ruka understood it and motion her towards the door. She was very thankful that Ruka was there with her. All her ill thoughts about him earlier disappeared except one… 'He's the one for me'.

**He's everything you want**

**He's everything you need**

**He's everything inside of you**

**That you wish you could be**

**He says all the right things**

**At exactly the right time**

**But he means nothing to you**

**And you don't know why **

When they were about to open the door; they came face to face with Natsume. Mikan's eyes stared at the young man who stood before her. The very person who she couldn't forget is here on front of her. His very presence brought different emotions that Mikan thought she dismissed already. She wanted to cry in front of him and asked why he left but at that moment her brain isn't working so she just stood there staring at him. Ruka noticed the awkward moment between the three of them and decided to move Mikan away but she didn't move and inch.

Natsume watched the two and noticed how Ruka held her in an embrace. He felt a little jealous but quickly pushed his emotions away. He watched her as she continued to stare up at him waiting for him to say something. He didn't want to talk to her yet and her position with Ruka is only making it harder for him to stay calm so he moved passed them and ignored them like they were never there.

**You're waiting for someone**

**To put you together**

**You're waiting for someone to push you away**

**There's always another wound to discover**

**There's always something more you wish he'd say **

She could hear the other students welcoming him as he entered the room. Mikan felt the pang of pain washed over her. Natsume just ignored her 'AGAIN' like she was never there. Her tears started to fall on her cheeks one after another. The pain is returning but it was different because now, he is showing her that he is deliberately ignoring her. Mikan felt like falling on her knees but thankfully, Ruka was still holding her. He supported her weight when he noticed her slightly falling.

He brought her to her room and cradled her into his arms until she fell asleep. Ruka watched as a single tear slide down her cheeks as darkness completely engulfed her. He wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead before going back to the room.

Ruka walked back inside the room and saw Natsume at the very top were they usually sit. He was staring out the window and a look of boredom was present on his face. Ruka sat beside him like old times and tried to think of something to say. Ruka couldn't figure out what he was feeling at the moment. First of all he was glad that Natsume came back but he is somehow worried because he might take Mikan away. Ruka was starting to get confused but he was jerked out of thinking when Natsume started a conversation.

"So how are things going?" Ruka knows that he was referring to Mikan's relationship with him. He looked at his best friend who continued to stare outside the window.

"Every thing's fine…" his last word faded as it left his lips. This time Natsume looked at his friend and observed him then returned to watch the view outside. Both of them fell silent for a moment while thinking of something to say to each other. Ruka was the one who broke the silence between them.

"Why did you come back?" "Did you come back for her?" Natsume didn't answer for a second. He tried to think carefully. He asked himself that same question but no answer came to his mind.

"No. I just wanted to see how everyone is doing"

"Is that the real reason why you came back?" he insisted.

"Natsume, I've known for years. You cannot lie to me!" Ruka stood up and almost shouted at him. He was angry and frustrated at his best friend because Natsume is still denying his real intention for returning.

"I know you came here to get her back…but this time I'm sorry to say that I won't give her up." His last words were laced with determination. Ruka was almost at the door when Natsume spoke.

"I know and I never intended you to…that's why I left her to you Ruka" Ruka was surprised and turned his attention to the fire caster who just smiled at him and turned to watch the window again. Ruka left the room with a confused expression on his face.

The class B students watched the scene between the two males. Everyone knew that both Natsume and Ruka loved Mikan and that's what is making the situation difficult. They are also wise enough not to meddle on their business because they might just endanger their lives if that happens.

Natsume stood up from his seat and left the room. He doesn't want to be bothered with the curious glances of his classmates. He walked around the campus for a while until he got tired and retired to his room.

Mikan opened her eyes as the events of today rushed through her mind. She felt like something hit her with full force. Her body was aching and tears began forming in her eyes. She tried to sleep again but his image keeps on popping up in her head and even if she busied herself with something, his picture is still invading her thoughts. Mikan looked at the time and noticed it's already time for dinner but the chances of seeing him there is still rising at the back of her head. She sighed and rested herself on the bed as her eyes started to close and his name was the last thing she said before sleep took over her body.

**A/N: I need to cut it down because it's too long. -- So what do you think? Bad, good, weird, okay pick anything to say. Anyway just leave me a review. Ja ne!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well this is the last chapter hope you enjoy! **

**Summary: He gave everything she wanted but how come he meant nothing to her after all these years. Who will she choose? The one that broke her heart or the one that mended it? **

**EVERYTHING YOU WANT**

**Chapter 2**

A week has passed and Mikan tried to avoid Natsume as much as possible. If she would see him in the hallway, she would just turn back and take another direction. When it's time to eat, she would just eat outside just so she could avoid seeing him there. Today was different though because today, they have no classes and Ruka just invited her to go on a date with him and visit the central town. Mikan almost forgot that she has a boyfriend because her mind is always focusing in avoiding Natsume all week.

'Come to think of it, I haven't thought about Ruka for the past few weeks…hmm I guess I should apologize to him for not paying more attention to him' she sighed and started to walk towards the boys dormitory.

Later that day Mikan and Ruka went on their date at central town. He brought her to different kinds of shop which Mikan enjoyed. Then they searched for a place they could be alone. He held up her seat like a gentleman and seated himself in front of her. They ordered their food and ate silently. Mikan thought of all the things she loved about Ruka.

'He's simple, caring, a gentleman, understanding, sociable not to mention handsome.' She giggled earning a look from him. She blushed and shook her head signaling him that it was nothing. Then she continued to cite all the things she likes about him. 'He's also sweet not like Natsume; he's not a pervert … like Natsume' 'WAIT! I'm not supposed to think of him. I'm supposed to think of Ruka right now. I'm on a date with him for GOODNESS SAKE! Calm down Mikan...calm down'

"Mikan chan daijoubu ka?"

"Eh? Hai! Gomen ne I'm just a little tired that's all" she replied and laughed. 'Great now he will definitely think you don't love him! Mikan no BAKA!!!' she thought angrily. Then her last words echoed inside her head 'you don't love him…' She shook her head and huffed loudly. Ruka just stared at her and sighed angrily. He knows that she's thinking of 'him' again so he decided to end their date.

"Mikan let's go" he said while standing up and going over to her to assist her.

"Eh? Demo I'm fine Ruka. Don't worry" she assured him.

"BUT YOUR NOT FINE!" he shouted drawing the attention of the passersby and the people at the café. Mikan stared at him. She was shocked because Ruka never yelled at her before.

"Gomen ne…I didn't mean to shout at you. It's just that it would be useless for us to continue this date if your mind is with HIM" Mikan felt guilty because she kept on thinking about Natsume that she forgot about Ruka in front of her. She obediently followed him as he paid for their meal. The trip back home was a silent one. He didn't even look at her the entire time.

When they got home, he dropped her off to the girls' dormitory. He was about to leave when Mikan called him. She didn't know what possessed her to do that but it was too late to back out now. Mikan kissed Ruka and he kissed her back. She wanted to pull away but he held her close. The kiss has no passion like the others but she could sense the desperation on Ruka's kiss so she complied. They both pulled away filling their lungs with oxygen. Mikan bid him goodnight and run towards the door without looking back. She rested her back against the door as her tears fell down her cheeks. She crouched down on the floor and hugged her knees. She cried and whispered "Gomen ne Ruka…"

**He's everything you want**

**He's everything you need**

**He's everything inside of you**

**That you wish you could be**

**He says all the right things**

**At exactly the right time**

**But he means nothing to you**

**And you don't know why **

After some time Mikan lifted herself up and started to walk towards her bedroom. She flopped down on it and tried to cry herself to sleep. When it wasn't working she stood up and decided to get some fresh air to calm her mind. When she was about to turn into a corner she heard two girls talking in the hallway. Don't get her wrong but Mikan is not the type of girl who would listen in other people's conversation but this time is an exception. She stopped and hid herself at the corner and listened to their conversation.

"I can't believe it! So she was the reason why Natsume sama left! WAIT! how did you know about this?"

"Will you pipe down; no one is supposed to know about this! If this spreads they will totally kill me!" Retorted the girl angrily.

"Anyway about the knowing part…I heard Ruka sama and Natsume sama talking about it just now. You see I was taking a stroll outside the garden when I heard voices shouting..."

"Why were taking a stroll outside when you know it's already past curfew? gasps YOUR STALKING NATSUME SAMA!"

"Shut up! Anyway as I was saying I listened to their argument and that's when I heard Natsume sama saying Mikan was the reason and that he doesn't want to hurt her…I never stayed long because they might know that I was there." Both girls continued to gossip with each other unaware to both of them that Mikan heard their little gossip and left searching for a certain raven haired boy.

**But you'll just sit tight**

**And watch it unwind**

**It's only what you're asking for**

**And you'll be just fine**

**With all of your time**

**It's only what you're waiting for **

Mikan was looking for him all over the academy and she found him sitting at the cherry blossom tree like he used to do. She walked up to him and rested for a bit until she could catch her breath.

"Natsume…." She whispered silently. It had been so long since she last uttered his name.

"…" He didn't say anything but he stood up and prepared to leave.

"Natsume!" she called out as she grabbed his arm. Natsume was surprised at her action but he hid it.

"Natsume…don't leave me again…onegai" her words are pleading him to stay as tears began to fall from her eyes. Mikan didn't plan to say that. She was supposed to ask him if the rumors were true but when she saw him leaving, she couldn't stop herself from clutching onto him.

"Natsume…" she repeated but before she could finish her sentence Natsume pushed her and placed both his hands on the side of her head trapping her. He studied her features for a moment and wiped her tears with his hand. He continued to watch her intently and focused his eyes on her. She was hypnotized by his red orbs which held her in place. Her breathing became rugged and her heart beat increased. There was a pregnant pause as both of them continued to admire the person in front of the other.

Finally Mikan spoke but it came out as a soft whisper and before she could utter another word Natsume leaned in and kissed her. She was surprised by his action but didn't move away. She closed her eyes and savored the taste of his lips on hers. His kiss sends tingling sensations throughout her body. Natsume took this chance and wrapped his arms around her deepening the kiss. Mikan gasps but focused on the kiss and slowly tangled her hands on his soft hair. She never imagined his kiss to be this passionate and longing. Mikan kissed him back with the same passion and desire. Natsume pulled away and both of them is breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen. He looked at her and leaned his forehead onto her and smiled weakly. Then Natsume bend forward so he was near her ear and whispered "You're still the same polka dots".

**Out of the island**

**Into the highway**

**Past the places where you might have turned**

**You never did notice**

**But you still hide away**

**The anger of angels who won't return **

Mikan was still in a daze when Natsume pulled away. He whispered something in her ear which made her feel warm inside. She watched him stepped back from her and realization dawned on her, he called her 'polka dots again!'

Her face went from dazed to irritation. 'Why does he have to ruin a perfect moment?' Mikan thought angrily but her scowl was soon replaced by a soft smile that adorned her face. She missed how Natsume would always tease her about her panty designs and until now he still knows how to rile her up. All thoughts escaped her mind as they cherished the moment between them.

**He's everything you want**

**He's everything you need**

**He's everything inside of you**

**That you wish you could be**

**He says all the right things**

**At exactly the right time**

**But he means nothing to you**

**And you don't know why **

Unknown to the both of them, a pair of blue orbs is silently suffering and watching the scene between the two. Ruka remembered the time he asked Mikan to be his girlfriend. She accepted his offer and spent four years of her life with him. Everything was fine and perfect but as soon as their relationship lasted he noticed that Mikan was feeling a little bit uncomfortable around him. He tried to ignore that fact knowing that the girl in his arms is in love with him too but after some time, Mikan's behavior started to worry him.

He often found her thinking of other things when they are with each other. One time he even asked her about it but she just smiled at him telling him that she was ok so he dismissed that idea. One smile from her and every doubt in his mind will just fade into nothingness.

Everyday Mikan would laugh and smile at him like there's nothing to worry about but deep down inside he knows that behind her smiles, she was just pretending and that reason alone is eating him alive. He wanted her love so much that he even ignored the fact that she was starting to be unhappy with him.

All these years Ruka never complained or talk it out with her. He would just stay by her side all the time and to overlook her discomfort around him. He couldn't understand why Mikan didn't want him. I mean, he was the perfect guy in the academy. He's smart, handsome, a gentleman, loving, understanding and etc…Almost every girl in the academy will love to be his girlfriend! God! But why is Mikan an exception? She was the only girl he wanted…

He knew that he couldn't ignore it forever and she is bound to get away from it all sooner or later. He also realized that no matter what he does…no matter how many times he would tell her that he loves her and he gave her everything he thought she needed…he really meant nothing to her except being her friend. He just couldn't accept that fact no matter what how many times he tried to sink it in because deep down inside he wanted her to love him even if she was just pretending.

'Mikan was never truly really his...' he thought sadly

"I'm not what you wanted Mikan and I don't know why…" he uttered softly as tears run down his face.

**I am everything you want**

**I am everything you need**

**I am everything inside of you**

**That you wish you could be**

**I say all the right things**

**At exactly the right time**

**But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why**

**And I don't know why**

**Why**

**I don't know**

**The end**

**A/N: 1.) I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my story. Although I said that I wouldn't create an epilogue for this story….well I'll try to create one just to clear up some things between Mikan x Natsume x Ruka relationships so just wait for it. Hehehehe!!! **

**Annika**

**May520**

**Tinkerbellie**

**Cupidsangel**

**Kamikaze Sakura**

**Ruka's Nichi**

**Glenda 23**

**Professional**

**A/N: 2.) Sorry for hurting Ruka pyon in this story and I know that the ending sucked. I just wanted someone to pair up with Mikan so please don't kill me! TT anyway I hope you liked the story and please leave me some reviews for me to know if it's too cheesy, stupid, bad, good, great, boring, nonsense, anything just tell me and I promise I won't be mad. (Crosses fingers behind the back) oops! Sorry you're not supposed to read that hehehehehe!! (Runs away!!!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As promised I made the epilogue. I just hope this will satisfy you guys. Sorry it took me so long to make it. GOMEN NE! **

**EPILOGUE**

" Ne Natsume can you say it again…"

"No"

"Doshite?" she whined

"Because…it's embarrassing and it's your fault for not listening."

"Nani! Mou Natsume tara!" she folded her arms in frustration and pouted. He watched her childish act and waited for her to drop it but she kept pouting at him so he chuckled at her behavior and realized that she is as stubborn as him. Natsume cupped her face and whispered. "I love you Mikan"

She blushed at first but soon smiled at him and embraced him, feeling the warmth of his body enveloping her in the cold night.

"Mikan…"

"Hmmm…"

"What about Ruka?" She almost forgot about Ruka and the fact that they are still together. 'Gosh! Mikan when did you become so low! What will I say to him? I can't face him now! Gosh! I'm so stupid! I'm here thinking about my future with Natsume and forgot that I'm still with Ruka!' she thought. Mikan bit her lip and fidgeted not realizing that Natsume was observing her.

"I don't know…maybe I should talk to him tomorrow"

"Yeah I guess…"

"Aren't you going to come with me?"

"Of course I'll come in case he goes berserk or something and send his animals on you."

"Nani! He wouldn't do that! Ruka is a nice guy!" she yelps while imagining the scene in her mind.

"Relax polka dots, Ruka wouldn't do that, he's too nice and besides he loves you too much to hurt you." he laughed quietly at her expression. Mikan felt guilt wash over her as she pondered on what Natsume said. 'He loves you too much to hurt you…Mikan no baka!' she thought sadly.

"Natsume…do you regret coming back…for me…to me…because of Ruka" she asked quietly.

"Iie…but I do know how he feels right now." Silenced enveloped the two of them. Mikan hated silence and was about to speak when he cut her off.

"Come on it's already late. I'll take you back to your dorm." With that he took her hand and walked toward the girl's dormitory.

…**.The Next Day……..**

The news about Mikan and Natsume together has spread like wild fire inside the academy. Many students are talking and staring at them as they walked around the campus. Some students like Ruka's fan girls even called Mikan some names but stopped immediately when their hair started burning.

They spent their entire day off looking for the blonde boy but it seems that he doesn't want to be found so Mikan asked Hotaru and Yuu to help them find him. Natsume went to look for him in the Western and Eastern forest. Yuu went to look for him in the boy's dormitory and inside the buildings of the academy. Mikan searched the places that Ruka might hang out like the central town. Hotaru left to find Ruka in the Northern and Southern forest since Mikan is afraid to go there because of Mr. bear.

The sun was almost setting but the group is still not giving up. They met up in central town and pondered on the places Ruka might go. Mikan was already panicking and desperately trying to hold back her tears but failed to do so. Natsume comforted her and rubbed her back to calm her down. Yuu was also worried for the blonde boy's welfare but noticed that Hotaru wasn't back yet.

"Hey guys! Imai san is not back yet…maybe she found him. I saw Imai san heading for the Northern forest earlier." he piped in hoping to calm her down. Suddenly, Mikan stopped crying and looked up, remembering something about a special place that Ruka is most likely to stay.

"I know where he is! Natsume let's go! Yuu stay here incase Hotaru comes back okay!" she hurriedly dragged Natsume behind as she ran as fast as she could.

"Matte! Mikan! Where are you going to look for them?"

"Just stay here!"

"Choto Mikan! Where exactly are we going?" asked Natsume while catching up with his girlfriend.

"I've remembered something…Ruka …Ruka brought me to a place inside the Northern forest. He said that it was a special place for him and that's where he usually spent time thinking." She explained as she ran towards the Northern forest.

"Natsume Hayaku!"

**Meanwhile inside the Northern forest…**

"Ouch! Stupid branch!" the raven haired girl stomped her way inside the forest. She can't believe that her only means of transportation was swallowed by quicksand as she ventured inside the forest. Now her clothes is ripped and dirty and not to mention she is really thirsty. She wanted to get out already but it seems she lost her way around. (Can you believe it she got lost? The genius got lost! )

"Where is that idiot anyway? I'll hit him with my BAKA gun for worrying everyone like this!" She sighed.

Hotaru heard the gushing of water and decided to head towards it to take a drink and cool down for a second before she continued to look for the blonde boy. As she approached the bushes, some bear came out and blocked her way. The bear roared and stood on its hind legs showing its power to the raven haired girl.

Hotaru just stared at the bear before pulling out her baka gun which is reserved for idiots like Ruka and Mikan. She aimed it at the bear and…yup you guessed it BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! The bear was down in 5 seconds. (whew! don't want to be at the end of the gun! O-O)

"You shouldn't have faced me when I'm pissed!" she said as she walked pass the bear who now is lying flat on the ground (It's not dead don't worry!). As the raven haired girl move passed the bushes, she saw the most beautiful sight in her entire life. There in the middle is a waterfall surrounded by exotic flowers and the aura of the environment is alluring and calming. She continued to be awed with the sight as different animals approach the water edge and drink form it. All thoughts of tiredness and frustration slipped out of her mind as she continued to take in the sight of the paradise in front of her but her stupor was disturbed when she someone resting on the tree near the waterfall.

"So this is where you are hiding you idiot!"

The blonde boy opened his eyes and stared at the raven haired girl in front of him. "Hotaru? What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Oh you mean how did I pass that bear? Well I gave him a piece of my Baka gun! And as for what I'm doing here…Obviously I was looking for you!" Ruka just stared at Hotaru while raved about him being an idiot for hiding and stuff.

"Hotaru! Onegai just leave me alone…"

Ruka stood and started to leave but Hotaru grabbed his hand and turned him around so he was facing her. "So this is what you've become…a pathetic excuse for a human being!" Ruka wiggled his hand out of her reach and started to move away. "Tell me Ruka Nogi! How does it feel to spend all of your life trying to make her love you more than a friend when it only took Natsume a little time to make her love him? It hurts doesn't it?"

"Stop it…onegai"

"Doesn't it? You're an idiot Ruka! You're an idiot for thinking that you could live in the fairy tale you've created for the both of you. You knew from the beginning that he will come back for her!"

"Stop it! Imai san!"

"Don't you see Ruka? Mikan left you a long time ago but you were just too blind and stupid to see it! You keep pushing her and pressuring her so she would return your feelings! You are so selfish Ruka! You don't know how she really feels!" she was so angry at him because he kept on denying it.

He faced her and grabbed her shoulders. "What do you know?! You don't even know how to love someone except your inventions and money! How would you know how I feel huh? " He spat bitterly and glared at her.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Hotaru was hurt by his insult but didn't show it. She dismissed it knowing that he is in a vulnerable phase and that he doesn't know what his talking about.

"Why? Because you know it's true! You spouted all of this garbage pretending you know how I feel but you DON"T! You don't! Just leave me alone!" Ruka couldn't control his tears anymore as it run down his face. "You're just here to get me because they paid you 500 rabbits to look for me…" He turned around to leave but stopped when he heard her mutter something.

She bowed her head and started to cry. "I didn't just come here because I got paid. I would have looked for you even if Mikan didn't pay me…You're an IDIOT Ruka Nogi! You're an idiot for not seeing the things in front of you!"

She hated it when people see her in such a state but this is an exception. She couldn't handle his words anymore and it hurts her deeply knowing that Ruka thought of her that way. Ruka felt guilty and went to her side to apologize and calm her down but she pushed him away.

"Gomen ne Hotaru…I didn't mean all those things I said…I was just frustrated and you just happen to be here at that moment.

"I do know how you feel…I know how it feels to love someone for so long and not get their love in return…So don't you dare tell me that I don't know how you feel because that's what you've been doing to me for the past year Ruka!!"

"Hotaru…you…" he started at her in disbelief. She moved out of his reach and wiped the tears that graced her flawless face.

"So what if I was in love with you! I moved on already because I know you will never look me the way you look at Mikan. You were too much in love with her." This time she faced him with her emotionless expression.

"Hotaru…gomen ne"

"It's okay. As I've told you I've already moved on and besides I already have a boyfriend."

"Eh? Who?" he asked

"Hi-mi-tsu even Mikan doesn't know of him. Anyway enough about my private life, I'm here to talk about you and your obsession with Mikan. So what are you going to do?"

"It's not an obsession!"

"Oh it's not? Really! Let's see you." She pretended to think for a second. "Well for starters, you want to be where she is at all times. You hate it when she talks to other boys. You take her pictures at any cost. You…"

"Okay, Okay I get it! I get it! You didn't have to sight everything."

"I didn't." he looked up at her and sighed. "So what am I suppose to do?"

"Hmmm…let's see…You know the fact that she won't love you back…she only wants to be friends with you…she's happy with Natsume…what do you think Idiot!" she said impatiently.

Ruka sighed again. He stood up and brushed himself and sighed again. "Will you stop sighing it's annoying me!"

"Eh? Gomen ne. Hotaru…maybe I should let her go like you said."

"DING! DING! We have a winner! Wow it took you 15 minutes to realize the answer! You really are a genius! NOT!"

"You know your sarcasm is really starting to bug me." He said as he crossed his arms in his chest. Hotaru looked at him and peered over his shoulder and smiled. He didn't notice this and just smiled back at her.

"Whatever. Anyway what are you going to say to them once you've got over yourself?"

"I made up my mind. I'm going to set her free but not now." he said with determination.

"Why? Are you scared? Ruka Nogi the perfect guy in school next to Natsume is scared." She taunted.

"Hey! I'm not scared!" he defended. "Really then I dare to tell her right now, you wouldn't mind would you?" She insisted and smiled to irritate him.

"Well…Fine! I accept your dare!"

"Good cause here's you chance now! Good Luck!" with that she yelled through the bushes. "Hey! Idiot! Over here!"

"What! Hotaru!" he tried to stop her yelling but it was too late. Mikan and Natsume emerged from the bushes and stared at them. He was about to run away but Hotaru stopped him by grabbing his collar.

"Where do you think you're going Ruka Nogi? Didn't you just accept my dare? Now do it." he gulped but collected himself and looks at them. He knew that he couldn't back out now because Hotaru is just reloading her Baka gun in case he runs away. He was about to say something when Mikan cut him off.

"RUKA GOMEN NE!" she said as she collapsed from exhaustion and kneeled on the ground while Natsume supported her. "I didn't mean to hurt you Ruka! Your very special to me and I…I…don't want to lose you!" her tears kept falling down her face as she tried to apologize to him.

"Mikan…" Natsume stood up and looked up at Ruka. "Ruka gomen ne…I shouldn't have…"

"Iie…you shouldn't have to apologize. Besides it doesn't suit you to be dejected Natsume." He shook his head and moved towards Mikan. He offered his hand so she could stand up. Natsume stared up at him and smiled at his gesture.

"I'm the one who should apologize…Mikan I shouldn't have pushed my feelings towards you knowing that you don't feel the same way." He smiled warmly at her. "Gomen ne Mikan chan. I am also hoping that you will not end our friendship over this."

Mikan stared at him as he wiped away her tears. She accepted his hand and stood up. She embraced him as she continued to thank him for understanding.

"Ahem!" Both of them noticed that they are still embracing so they bolted away from each other. Mikan smiled at Ruka and he too returned her smile.

"Well now that every thing is settled I would gladly accept my payment now Mikan."

"Gulped Ano…Hotaru can I pay you when my allowance is given to me next month"

"Why? Where is your allowance this month?"

"Gulped I…I…boughtsomehowalonswhilesearchingforRukaincentraltowntoday. Gomennasai! "

"You'll never change Mikan. Oh well but remember you must pay me 1000 rabbits as interest."

"But…But…Natsume help! Eh? Natsume? Ruka?" she whined

"No Buts! And don't' ask Ruka and Natsume or Yuu to lend you some money."

"Hotaru..." she pleaded

"Alright I'll give you time to…"

"Yehey!! I love you Hotaru!" she was about to hug her when…BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Mou! Hotaru your mean!"

"She'll never learn but don't you think Hotaru is a little bit mean. I mean asking 500 rabbits as interest. It's a little too much." Agreed Ruka and Natsume.

"Ruka…Natsume do you have some problem with how I handle my business?" she asked sweetly as she adjusted her Baka gun.

"Uhhhh…RUN!"

Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand and dragged her away. Ruka was also running for his life while Hotaru is aiming her Baka gun at them.

"Hey Mikan I think we forgot something." Natsume stated while running and evading the shots.

"Eh? I don't remember anything…maybe it's not that important."

"Will you two talk about it later and RUN!" yelled Ruka.

"Come back here!"

……**..Meanwhile in Central Town…..**

"Where are they?! MIKAN! NATSUME! HOTARU! RUKA!"

**The end**

**A/N: Whew! Now I have finished 2 of my stories! Yehey! Hehehehehe! So what do you think? Gomen ne if this epilogue sucked! Hehehehe! I just hope it clears things up with the relationship of Ruka, Mikan, and Natsume. **


End file.
